The Haunting
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Someone has been watching and waiting just for this moment. The girl is and will be hers for all eternity.


**AN**: Just a morsel to pass the time. Probably not at all good but I hope someone enjoys it.

* * *

><p>It was night, the deepest darkest part, when small rodents scuttled from the safety of their underground homes to scrounge for morsels. Yet in the moonlight a lone owl is also spying over its domain and closely watches the poor unsuspecting creatures.<p>

Directly outside a wide expanse of a half-draped window the moonlight entered like a welcomed friend, illuminating the dreary room in a pale glow. It caressed over soft slender legs and played upon exposed arms. The soft silken apparel covering the rest of the girl's alabaster skin, only enhancing the moon's delicate rays, which were reflecting in her flowing dark hair like the wave in a nocturnal river.

The heavy curtains sway in this light summer breeze and the girl slept onward naïve to the fact that death hovered above and was observing her whilst she slumbered. Twin pools of crimson drink in the short breathless pants being expelled from her slightly parted lips and the heaving movements of the silken nightshirt, which slightly exposed a rich depth of cleavage with each intake of breath.

A tongue peaked out and licked thin bloody lips at such a brazen display. The girl even whilst deep in Morpheus's embrace no doubt wanted her, that was for certain.

Victoria leaned downward until her nose brushed over scorching skin and breathed deeply nearly purring when the scents of gardenias and strawberries bombard her sensory system. Unable to stop her lips from caressing that deep unblemished skin. The girl's ivory skin was kissed with delicate movements and subtle twitches that beckoned her like a siren's call.

A tongue came darting from Victoria's mouth to taste that long and untouched neck. The neck that gently throbbed with veins filled with rich and sweet virginal blood. The sight alone made crimson eyes blacken and fangs ache with desire but nothing compared to the taste.

The redhead was about to insert her long pearly white incisors deeply in that neck  
>when...<p>

...Bella, in an attempt to seek comfort, moved her neck away from what would have been a perfect insertion. Victoria was wild with anger and lust, so took strong hold of her slender frame and pushed shoulders deep into the thick silken bed covers.

The human's eyes fluttered opened and in that instant, as Victoria peered so deeply into rich chocolate orbs, the hope within them shattered.

The red-head smiled predatory downward at her quarry, in the knowledge that her actions tonight were unceaseable. The girl must have seen her death in that smile for she screamed towards the heavens and began to squirm about uselessly. Silly pathetic human. Didn't she know there was no place to hide from fate's icy cold hands. Victoria felt her beast rising as the circulation in her loins intensified. It never failed to excite her when watching prey struggle for life. She leaned back just enough to give herself amble room before grasping ahold of the thinly made barrier between her and her prize. Victoria yanked without care. Ripping the material as if it were a piece of parchment. It fell away to either side of the girl revealing her breasts to the world. They were neither over large nor small. Perfection.

Wasting not another moment, she shifted downward to the newly exposed heaving bosom and glanced upward. Crimson met brown and the girl inhaled sharply at what she must have found.

Victoria exposed her fangs to frightened eyes and without needing any further encouragement, stuck them into Bella's left mound. The bite was clearly painful as the girl once again screamed for any deity above for aid. Foolish, foolish, human there was no denying she enjoyed this bit of sin. Victoria watched a pearl of red virginal blood roll sluggishly from the corner of her mouth to a blushing nipple and smiled around a mouthful flesh when it puckered upon contact.

Knowing that the girl would remain frozen in fright, Victoria released her shoulders from the tight grip, and sucked harder drawing in the sweet nectar by the mouthfuls. She moaned not knowing if Edward's mate really was this intoxicating or if it simply was the nectar was so sweet due to the glorious victory of finally having revenge in her grasp.

Victoria took two more mouthfuls and slid out of the skin. She grinned with the glee when a pained gasp caressed her ears. She then stood at full height so Bella could see her tall and slender frame. It was a primal display one that shouted her power. She wanted the girl to feel her weakest though once she took her and take her she will. All of her.

The black cloak around her shoulders fell in a whisper of cloth to the floor below exposing her own naked features shamelessly to the night, to the girl. Doe eyes widened when Bella spied her full nakedness but remained transfixed upon her frame. The girl, no doubt, had yet to see this much flesh before. The beast inside purred like a pleased kitten at such purity which in turn caused something else to take hold.

It was a feeling that went deeper than skin, to throbbing veins it made every drop of blood tingle in anticipation. Possiveness, something uttered. The feeling enhanced desire and enticed Victoria towards the girl, to voluptuous curves, to a full breasts. She had to have her. Had to own her. Now.

She reached down and took a blood crusted breast within her long claw-like fingers. Mine. Bella whimpered in fright or pleasure one could not tell nor did it matter. Her nipples hardened as Victoria palmed them firmly. Her eyes screamed of fear but deep down Victoria knew they beckoned for the coolness of her mouth upon her heated flesh.

With that in mind she needed no further encouragement as she began to salivate over the girl's breasts, so full and generous. They called for her lips as they glowed in the night's moonlight, the nipples hardened and perked just for her. Victoria could feel Bella slightly quivering beneath her touch. She smiled and once more leaned down to take mercy upon the girl. Bella gasped as her lips caressed a peak. That is right my little doe bleat for the lioness that holds you in her grasp. Victoria mused then groaned at the second taste of the girl's flushed skin. It was stronger now. More potent. As was her scent, which had now change. A musk now lingered within gardenias and strawberries. One she knew all too well.

Arousal.

The beast inside roared in triumph. Oh yes, even the fairest of maiden could not resist temptation when it was this strong. She switched breasts using teeth with care and tongue like a serpent. Little moans and mewls echoed throughout the room but inside of announcing her victory the vampiress kept to task. Instead, however, she moved long slender talons over Bella's naked glistening flesh to the last strip of cloth containing a treasure not yet handled by another's hand. With one finger she touched the covered core. Her lips bloomed into a full on grin. The material was saturated. How delightful. She pulled away from the breast then hovered over the now squirming girl as she began to tease her bundle of nerves mercilessly through the thin fabric. The scent gained strength. The moans became louder and Bella was the very definition of desperation with her face flushed. Her back bowing and legs quivering. Moisture pooled betwixt Victoria's own thighs at the wanton display. Much to her dismay her needs and desires were now as the girls.

This was not how this plan was supposed to take part.

But as Bella timidly pulled her downward, silently imploring her to take, as she herself lay nearly naked and wet before the vampiress. Victoria found herself not caring in the least anymore. She would take this girl in all ways conceivable. Yes, Bella would make a fine replacement for her beloved James she would also be need revenge against the boy.

She lifted her wrist to her mouth and sliced it on one of her fangs then brought it to Bella's mouth. "Drink, my little doe." The girl peered deep within her eyes with chocolate orbs hazy with lust. Victoria ceased all movements below earning a pathetic whimper that just as quickly switched to a gasp when that cold hand slid beneath the fabric. "Drink." Victoria encouraged, rubbing her fingers everywhere but where they were needed the most. "Drink, my little doe and I'll make sure you will feel this way for eternity."

Bella glanced at the wound then back to crimson eyes. She peered deep into them. Searching. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. She leaned forward crossing the extra few centimeters that separated her from destiny. Her lips parted to reveal blunt human teeth. She took the wrist in her mouth and carefully bit down just as two fingers entered.

"Mine." The vampiress let a shark-like smile spread across her lips as the girl shrieked around her wrist in pain from having her innocence shredded.


End file.
